Millenials
Millenials was one of the face stables, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed in July 21, 2013 and the stable disbanded in August 6, 2015. During its run, the group consisted of Eita, T-Hawk, U-T, Yosuke Santa Maria, Flamita, Kotoka, El Lindaman and Rocky Lobo. History In 2012 following Eita last match in Dragon Gate he traveled to Mexico to work for Dragon Gate's affiliated promotion International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and later following the last match Mr. Pii Pii Tomakomai Penguin he worked as "Tomahawk" in 2013. On April 12 it was supposed to Yuta Tanaka debut in Dragon Gate but a few hours he decided to accompanied Tomahawk and Eita to Mexico, where he debuted for DTU. On July 21, 2013, Eita, T-Hawk and U-T, formed a new stable named Millennials, announced their impending return to Dragon Gate. The stable made its debut appearance on August 23 at The Gate of Generation. They were later joined by Mexican wrestlers Flamita and Rocky Lobo. This led also to be joined by Yosuke Watanabe who renamed to himself Yosuke Santa Maria adopting the gimmick an exótico, man who fights in drag, incorporating dancing, feminine costumes. During September, Eita and T-Hawk won the 2013 Summer Adventure Tag League, defeating BxB Hulk and YAMATO in the finals on September 28 to become the provisional Open the Twin Gate Champions. On November 3, Eita and T-Hawk defeated previous champions, Dragon Kid and K-ness, to become the official Open the Twin Gate Champions. On December 5, Eita, T-Hawk and one of Millennials newest members, Mexican wrestler Flamita, defeated Mad Blankey (BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and YAMATO) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. However, just three days later, Eita and T-Hawk lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Naruki Doi and YAMATO. On December 22, Millennials lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to the Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) in a three-way elimination match, which also included We Are Team Veteran (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On March 16, 2014, Eita, T-Hawk and U-T defeated the Jimmyz (Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy Susumu and Mr. Kyu Kyu Naoki Tanizaki Toyonaka Dolphin) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On May 9 to May 31 T-Hawk and Eita participated in the 2014 King of Gate and Eita lost to Masato Yoshino at first round and T-Hawk came all the way into the finals but he lost to Jimmy Susumu. Eita, T-Hawk and U-T lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) on June 14. On July 20, Eita and T-Hawk defeated Akira Tozawa and Shingo Takagi to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On September 5 to September 23 Eita and T-Hawk took part of the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League and they finished their block with 6 points with 3 victories and 1 draw advancing to the semifinals and they defeated Tozawa and Takagi to advance to the finals but they lost to Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu. Eita and T-Hawk lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Cima and Gamma on November 2, before regaining it on December 3. On December 28, Eita and T-Hawk lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Cyber Kong and Yamato. Four days later, the Millennials defeated We Team Veteran forcing them to disband, if the Millennials had lost they would have been deported to Mexico. Following Flamita vacating the Open the Brave Gate Championship and abandoning the title in the ring, Maria entered a tournament to crown a new winner but on January 1, 2015, she lost to Dr. Muscle in the first round. On January 16, 2015 Kotoka and Yuga Hayashi (later renamed himself to El Lindaman) officially joined the stable. On February 4, Santa Maria Won the Open the Owarai Gate Championship by defeating Jimmy Kanda via fan support. On March 29 Santa Maria lost the title to Akira Tozawa via fan support. On May 8 to May 30 T-Hawk participated in the 2015 King of Gate and he came all the way into the finals losing to Masato Yoshino. On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match also including Jimmyz and MAD BLANKEY, and as a result, they were forced to disband. Aftermath After the Millennials disbanding, Eita remained together with former Millennials stablemate Kotoka, with the two starting a feud with T-Hawk, whom they blamed for the dissolution of the stable. Later, on November 8, 2017, Eita, Lindaman and T-Hawk reunited after Eita rejoined VerserK, while U-T joined Tribe Vanguard on November 28, reuniting with Yousuke Santa Maria and Flamita. Championships and accomplishments *'Desastre Total Ultraviolento' **DTU Alto Rendimiento Championship (1 time) – T-Hawk * Dragon Gate **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Flamita **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) – Santa Maria **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) – Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk (1) and Eita, T-Hawk and U-T (1) **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – Eita and T-Hawk **Priovisional Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – Eita and T-Hawk **Summer Adventure Tag League (2013) - Eita and T-Hawk **Open the Triangle Gate Championship Next Challenger Team One Night Tournament (2013) – with Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk Gallery |-| Gallery= Millenialsoriginal.jpg|The Original Members of Millenials Millenials.jpg|Millenials post Flamita, Rocky Lobo and Yosuke♥Santa Maria addition Millenials3.jpg|Millenials post Rocky Lobo's exile and Kotoka and El Lindaman addition |-| Members= MillenialsT-Hawk.jpg|T-Hawk MillenialsEita.jpg|Eita MillenialsU-T.jpg|U-T MillenialsMaria.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria MillenialsFlamita.jpg|Flamita MillenialsRockyLobo.jpg|Rocky Lobo MillenialsKotoka.jpg|Kotoka MillenialsLinda.jpg|El Lindaman |-| Champions= T-HawkDTU.jpg|T-Hawk as the DTU Alto Rendimiento Championship Milenialsprovisional.jpeg|Eita and T-Hawk as the Provisional and as 1 time Open The Twin Gate Champions Millenials.jpg|Eita, T-Hawk and Flamita as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Flamitabrave.jpg|Flamita as the Open The Brave Gate Championship Millenials2.jpg|Eita, T-Hawk and U-T as Open The Triangle Gate Champions T-hawkeita.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk as a 2 times Open The Twin Gate Champions T-hawkeita3.jpg|Eita and T-Hawk as a 3 times Open The Twin Gate Champions WatanabeOwarai.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria as Open The Owarai Gate Champion References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1358&page=2 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1358&page=2&s=100 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1358&page=2&s=200 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1358&page=2&s=300 External links *Cagematch profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units